The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Blue Barracudas |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Scott McCaskell & Kristin (aka "Kriddin") |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Room of Harmonic Convergence |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = IV |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = Henry VIII's Great Seal (Production/Completion Order) The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte (Broadcast Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Golden Cup of Belshazzar (Completion Order) Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth (Production Order) The Mask of Shaka Zulu (Broadcast Order) }} The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart is the 17th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 15th episode to complete production and the sixth to air. Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. The first woman to fly across the Atlantic, and the first to fly from Hawaii to California, was also the most famous woman pilot in history. She was Amelia Earhart. Everyone followed her adventures as she tried to fly all the way around the world. By the time she got to New Guinea in the Pacific, she had been through some rough storms and close calls. Jojo, her New Guinea fueler, was loading up her baggage and gassing up her engines for the last leg of her journey. He wanted Amelia to be safe on her trip, so her carved her a statue of a Pot-bellied pig. "I'm sorry, Jojo, I simply can't take this," Amelia said. She handed it back apologetically to Jojo. The sun was shining, and all was well, but hours later, she disappeared over the Pacific, never to be heard from again. Some say she was captured by the Japanese. Some say she ran out of gas. But Jojo knew it was because she left behind the lucky pot-bellied pig. The Blue Barracudas are 11-year-old Scott, who collects hats from different U.S. States (his favorite being a black hat with "Nashville" embroidered on it - Kirk suggests he should add the helmet he wore in this episode to his collection), and Kristin (also 11 years old), often nicknamed "Kriddin" by her family as she once had trouble pronouncing her name. The Purple Parrots are 11-year-old Brad, who plays the saxophone and enjoys it, and ten-year-old Annie, often nicknamed "Tree Stump" as she is short. Pigs-a-Go-Go (Bungee Soap Mat) In the first game, called "Pigs a Go-Go" by Kirk, Scott and Brad had to race against each other to try and place two pig figurines on each of their two designated pedestals (the "four corners of the earth," apparently), all the while fighting both the slippery floor and the bungee cords tethering them to the center of the field. The game was actually over very quickly— both players moved fast and had little trouble, but Scott was the first one to place all four pigs, finishing the game with a whopping 36 seconds on the clock and earning half of a Pendant of Life for the Blue Barracudas Fly Like Amelia Earhart (Bamboo Forest) In the second game, the girls basically had to be airplanes, with a bamboo rod acting as wings and a bamboo forest being the terrain through which to maneuver. Kristin, being the tallest of the last four players, had a relatively hard time making her way through, but Annie's shortness paid off, as she got through the forest first, ending the game with 28 seconds left and earning a half pendant for the Purple Parrots. Around the World (Bungee Soap Line) The third game, which might or might not decide the winner, was a challenge to transfer six planes from partner to partner and attach them to a round board painted like the Earth which was lying at the other end of the slippery track, as a way to chart Amelia Earhart's progress on her trip around the world. The Purple Parrots failed to make the first transfer; when Brad slid back, he tried putting a second plane on his head, which further delayed their progress. When time ran out, the Purple Parrots only had three planes on their board, but the Blue Barracudas had five planes on theirs. They won the full pendant, which meant that they won the Temple Games, and would be going to Olmec's Temple with 1½ Pendants. Kristin went up into the Room of the Three Gargoyles and immediately hit a Temple Guard; in the Wall Climb, Kristin only managed to climb up to one of the upper doors when she completely avoided the ropes; she fell back down when she grabbed onto the rope while trying to reach the Heart Room door (where the second Temple Guard had to be), and finally left for the Observatory with 1:55 remaining. From there, Kristin progressed across the top floor, not even trying to open the treasure chest to go down. She knew which order the pieces had to be assembled in, but it took her a while to properly turn the head and jam it down, after which the only door that opened next was the Pirate's Cove. In the Dungeon (where the other half of Scott's pendant can be seen as Kristin climbed down), she had trouble finding the Stone Wall; in the Tomb of the Ancient Kings, she took a few seconds to find the key in the sarcophagus. With time ticking down, she entered the Swamp, but inevitably met the second Temple Guard with only three seconds left. Scott was sent into the Temple, but with only less than a second to go, he could only pass through the Temple Gate before time ran out. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout IV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Red/Blue/Purple/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Purple Parrots Category:Blue Barracudas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Bottom Corner Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Two Guards Encountered